


I will walk through Hell for you

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I mean people do die in here so just adding the warning in case, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: A cultist ritual, a broken bat, bludgeoned corpses and a dead Edd in his arms. It's sort of a good thing Tom is used to this kind of situation that he knows enough what to do with it every time.





	I will walk through Hell for you

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Morning started off as usual, with Edd making his bowl of cereal, Matt bringing in some sort of junk he thought was a priceless valuable and Tom trying not to fall down the stairs with a heavy hangover in his head. Yes, nothing was out of the ordinary and it was supposed to be like that. 

No, a bloody cultist had to go and kidnap Edd, even leave behind a big ass hole in the wall. Now Tom is running after the asshole with a baseball bat in hand. In a way, this is sort of like one of their adventure where something goes awfully wrong, he muses but this isn't a very enjoyable adventure so far. Edd’s screaming was pretty much the only way he could still follow the cultist and it led him straight to a creepy dilapidated building surrounded by trees. A scene that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Edd’s screaming had gone quieter and eventually sputtered in coughs. Poor guy’s throats must be raw and sore now. 

Tom heaved in a breath and with the dramatic flair of a hero in an action movie, he kicked the door clean off its hinges, the heavy door slamming onto the floor before him. The first thing he did was look for Edd, not that he was hard to find when the cultist kinda strapped him to the altar table at the very end of the building, straight across the entrance where Tom was. Tom couldn't really describe the relief Edd was probably feeling at that time, but judging by the way Edd yelled, “Tom!” pretty loudly and has a big smile on his face, he has a pretty good guess. 

There were six cultists there, including the asshole who got them in this predicament in the first place. One had a snarl on his face and pointed at Tom accusingly. 

“You'll never stop us! Kill him, my brothers and sister!” 

“Tom watch out!” Edd cried out shortly after that, worry and fear etched on his face. Tom simply grunted in acknowledgement as his reply, taking out his flask and taking a swig from it. He gave the bat a couple of half assed swings before giving the cultist a cocky smirk. 

“Bring it.”

The two cultists charged at him, a bit too fast for his liking but nothing that swinging the bat can't fix. His mouth curls up at hearing the distinct cracking of bones being broken and the howl of pains following after just made it all the more enjoyable. Two more came to avenge their harmed comrades and left a good few cuts on Tom. It's now a one on four and Tom inwardly curses as he swings his bat against the sharp knives, smacking against skin and flesh. One hard whack against a head and Tom could've sworn he heard their skull cracking, but he paid no heed to it. He kept going and going until his hoodie had turned blue, red and purple, tattered with slashes and cuts, and three cultists lying on the floor beaten to death. The last one was cowering on the floor, begging for his life to be spared while Tom raised the bloodstained bat above. 

A scream occurs just when he smashes their head in. 

Tom moved his eyes - metaphorically speaking of course, he doesn't have eyes - from the cultist’s crushed head to the altar where the scream from. He wished he hadn't. Edd was writhing on the altar table, his eyes squeezed shut in pain from a ceremonial knife plunged deep in his chest. His green hoodie was staining red quickly and the cultist guy was grinning so widely, eyes wide with a manic grin. 

“Heed our calls and accept our sacrifice, O’ Dark Lord! Appear before I and avenge my brothers and sisters! Smite him before thee!” 

As Edd’s blood dripped from the table, Tom bit his lips and glared at the last cultist. He tried to avoid looking at the struggling body that was starting to slow down, because it'd only make him more unstable and he can't do that now. Instead, he takes a deep breath and lunges for the idiot’s head, completely ignoring the door forming from Edd’s blood. The cultist couldn't even scream when his face met with a bat covered in the blood of his comrades, and Tom doesn't stop until his bat breaks from the constant abuse and the cultist becomes an unrecognisable bloody gory mess. 

Tom huffs and pants, throwing the broken bat away and makes his way to Edd’s body. The brunette was no longer moving, his breathing completely nonexistent and his eyes still shut from agony. Tom didn't need to see to tell that his friend wasn't there anymore. Tom heaves an exhausted sigh before grasping the knife imbedded in his friend’s chest and roughly yanking it out. He made sure to throw the wretched weapon far away from his vicinity. Tom picked up the body of Edd and cradles him in his arms. He tried not to shiver at the stiffness of the body and the cold skin no longer emitting warmth. 

Tom looks at the pool of Edd’s blood where a small gateway has formed but nothing was trying to go outside of it. 

That's good, Tom thinks, he doesn't know if he can deal with another attack with his friend’s body in his arms. He hops into the gateway and it shuts behind him. 

Hell looks the same as the last time he visited with his friends; flaming red floor and an endless Red Sea as far as Tom could see. He eyes some of the devils and demons wandering in the landscape, and they shrink away from him when they see his empty sockets. They remember what happened the last time they pestered Tom while he was like this. 

Tom kept Edd’s body close to him at all time, ignoring all the demons and devils that he passed by and skipping over the lava pools. He hissed at any souls who wandered too close for comfort to Edd’s body; he knew none of them was his best friend. He makes a beeline for one of the buildings in Hell, specifically the Lost Souls building. The secretary there doesn't spare him a glance, they know what he's here for and just jab a thumb towards the far left door. Tom makes a beeline for it. Most people expect a huge audience room filled with black whispers souls of the dead. This room in particular looked like an office with a huge cabinet with countless of small drawers, each containing a deceased soul that is to be judged, and the little devil there is the judge of their crimes. He knows Tom well.

“Thomas! Hello, fancy seeing you here again.” The little devil there flashed a toothy grin at Tom, ignoring the grimace of his name and stared at the body in his arms. “Ah yes, should've known, this is the only reason you ever visit anymore.” 

Thomas nodded mechanically. “Sacrifice for a demon ritual. It only opened a gate though.” 

The devil snorted at Tom’s reply and scanned the cabinet patiently, looking for his friend’s soul. “Really now? The cultist must be finding the wrong books then.” 

Tom growled as he set his friend’s body down on a cushy chair, slipping the bloodstained green hoodie and the equally stained grey shirt off, throwing the ruined articles in the fire pit. “Is he here yet?”

He was answered by the devil holding out a white wispy soul - Edd’s soul to be precise - and carefully takes it out of the devil’s grasp. Tom loves it and hates it when he has Edd’s soul in his hand. When it came down to soul business, things were often very serious because one wrong step could spell serious consequences for the affected soul. For Tom, he loved holding the soul for the warmth and love it emitted but he greatly feared ruining it somehow. You could never know when something could go awfully wrong like today. 

Tom carefully pushed the soul back into its rightful owner, and felt his mouth curl into a smile as Edd’s body began to return to life, his skin shifting from a dead pale to a healthier colour, the stab wound quickly regenerating and leaving behind no blemishes, as if the wound never existed at all. He shrugged his blue tattered hoodie off and slipped it on Edd, now satisfied and content with the outcome as he could hear Edd breathing perfectly normal again. 

“You know you can’t always do this, Thomas.” The little devil said offhandedly from behind him, and didn’t flinch at the look Tom gave him. “The more you do this, the more it’ll hurt him.”

“I know.” Tom snapped at the devil, crossly looking at him before adopting a more solemn expression. “Just not now. It’s too early.” He picked up Edd from the chair and set him on his back so that the brunette was rpiggybacking Tom, before setting out to return to their house. “Thanks again.”

The devil doesn't respond when he leaves the office.

It's evening when Edd wakes up on the couch, disoriented and exhausted as if he had been asleep for a long time. The last thing he remembers is watching the Doctor Why series before his head went blank, and he can only assume he fell asleep at some point. Tom or Matt must've switched the TV off then. He smiles to himself at imagining the scene, sliding off the couch and heading to the kitchen for a bite to eat. 

Tom is sitting at the table with a book propped on his lap, though Edd can't see the title cover. The eyeless man notices Edd as soon as he comes in and gives him a lazy grin. “Evening Edd. Finally woke up, did you?” 

“You know it Tom. Doctor Why got so bad to the point I fell asleep.” Edd replied jokingly, snickering as he took out a can of cola from the fridge and clicked it open. 

“Why do you even watch it anymore? That show is lame.” Tom frowns at Edd, his brows furrowing. 

“I don't know either actually. Must be to criticise of the plot convenience.” Edd shrugged taking a sip of his cola and went back to watch TV until he paused in his steps, eyes trained on a hole in the wall. “Hey uh Tom?”

“Yeah?” Tom called out from the kitchen.

“Did Matt get his hands on the hammer again or something? Because there is a big hole in the wall here.”

Damn, Tom knew he was forgetting something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After a long time of not writing, I return with this piece. I'm probably hella late, but it's only now that I've gotten interested in Eddsworld.


End file.
